More Than Enough
by TeaGirl42
Summary: Based on a prompt by 'MonikaFileFan' on AOO...Mulder was near the hospital at the end of 'all things' and could have overheard Scully's conversation with Daniel. I also tried to weave in the fact that they had already taken tentative steps towards starting something, but fear and self-doubt had held them back.' (Re-upload)


When Scully opened her eyes she blinked a couple of times, trying to adjust to the bright glow. After a few seconds, she could focus clearly on the fish swimming in the tank and smiled.

Her hands moved up to grip the top of the blanket, then she took a long deep breath and closed her eyes again, luxuriating in the familiar scent of her partner…her best friend…her…

She opened her eyes again when she heard the sound of a nearby shower.

Scully looked at the door.

She could leave; Mulder wouldn't think twice about that, she could explain in the morning that she was tired and that he was in the shower…

The shower stopped and Scully smiled. Deep down she already knew she was not going to leave, her decision had been made a long time ago, the last few days had just given her the clarity she needed to act on that choice.

Standing quickly Scully placed the blanket carefully to one side and then walked through to Mulder's bedroom, she took off her jacket, unclipped her skirt, then let it fall to the floor before pulling off her shoes and slipping off her hold-up stockings.

She had intended to climb into his unmade bed, to be waiting for him when he walked out…but suddenly the door to the bathroom was pushed open and Mulder walked out with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Oh shit! Sorry, Scully. I mean I didn't realise…well…" Mulder paused looking simultaneously guilty, embarrassed and bewildered. "What are you doing in here…?" He asked working supernaturally hard not to move his eyes from his partner's face, but well aware of the bounty of Scully flesh that lay below her waist.

Scully smiled, clearly embarrassed and glanced at his bed, one stocking still hanging from her fingers. "I guess I thought I'd surprise you, but our timing has always been a little…off."

Mulder glanced at the bed and then back at Scully with obvious shock, "You mean, you…you were going to…you planned to…?"

Scully laughed awkwardly and bit her lip, "I guess if it's that much of a shock I might have…overstepped…or misjudged…" She was shocked to feel tears in her eyes and swallowed hard in an attempt to control the swell of emotion in her chest.

"No!" Mulder gasped and stepped towards her before suddenly stopping himself and pulling his hand back as if he'd been burned.

"No?" Scully asked and bit her lip.

"No, I mean yes…shit…I meant…of course…" Mulder stuttered out and then looked down at the floor and let out a long breath.

Scully's eyes widened and she laughed awkwardly, confusion painted over her face. "We're so good at this…" She said with amused resignation and then bent to pick up her skirt. "Maybe this wasn't a good idea, after all, I should just leave."

Mulder reached out and gripped her skirt, "No!"

Suddenly seeming to realise what he was doing he let the material go and sighed. "Please don't leave, I don't want that…I just…after what happened the other week…you haven't seemed to want to talk about it. I assumed you regretted it, and then today when you were talking to that man…"

"Mulder?" Scully looked at him sharply and tilted her head. "You're talking about Daniel?"

He looked towards the window, clearly thinking he'd said too much and then let out a resigned breath and looked back at Scully.

"I came to the hospital looking for you. I asked around and bumped into…Maggie?" Mulder checked and Scully nodded, clearly surprised. "I told her I was looking for you and she walked me through to her father's room. You were talking, so we stood outside. I realised how personal the discussion was and I…well, I guess I panicked and left. I asked Maggie not to say anything. Scully, I'm sorry…"

She cut in, "Mulder, what did you hear?"

He shook his head, "Enough to know that he wants you…and I know you well enough to recognise that you care for him…a lot. I could hear that much in your voice. I could still hear that when you told me about him earlier."

"And you think that's what I want? That I want him and I'm staying here…why? Out of some sense of blind loyalty?" She sounded annoyed but the anger in her voice was partly fuelled by confusion. Did he really have no idea?

Mulder shrugged; he looked like a lost boy, unclear what he was meant to say to that. "You deserve more than this, Scully. You deserve…more..." he paused and then let out a long breath and looked up at the ceiling. "If he can give you the life that you want, the life that you deserve... I'm not sure if I could live with myself if I let your loyalty to me stand in the way of that."

"That's possibly one of the most offensive things you've ever said to me!" Scully gasped out in shock.

Mulder looked confused.

"You think I'm some prized possession that can be passed around from man to man, that you can make the 'noble' choice to give me up to Daniel…for my own benefit?"

"Oh, God no!" Mulder countered.

"You kissed me!" Scully said, breathless from the anger and hurt she felt bubbling inside her.

"I was angry," Mulder replied, his voice quiet and broken.

"You kissed me because you were angry?" Scully snapped.

"I kissed you because I lo…." Mulder paused and shook his head, "…because I almost lost you. Because for a while there I thought you'd gone. You left with that monster, Scully. Do you have any idea how terrified I was?"

"Yes!" Scully yelled furiously. "You've done that to me before…or have you conveniently forgotten that now that we're talking about me?"

Mulder stepped forward and reached out his hands.

Scully's own hands automatically lifted to push him away and came into contact with his firm abdomen. She froze and then stepped back, stumbling a little and dropping her left hand to the bed for a moment's support. Standing upright again Scully hissed angrily, "You really have no fucking idea do you, Mulder?"

"You loved him," Mulder stated, aiming for a dispassionate observation but failing when his voice cracked again. "He's a man of science, like you."

"I did love him," Scully nodded, "…and he is a man of science…but he's not like me, not anymore. I told him that I've changed; my life took me in another direction…down another road. To a new life, a life I thought you wanted as well."

Mulder looked confused and shook his head.

"You don't?" Scully asked weakly.

"I don't understand what you're saying," Mulder clarified.

"Daniel spent the last decade running from his truth, Mulder…you never ran from yours…not once…" Scully said, her voice tinged with sadness.

"That's not true," Mulder maintained. "I kissed you a few weeks ago…we kissed. We were both angry, but we knew it meant more than that…yet we still walked away. Maybe that was the biggest truth of all."

Scully looked up at him and held his gaze, "What does that mean to you?"

"Love," Mulder said quietly. "The fear that you might love me...and that I might let you down…and then the terror that you might not love me...not in the same way that I love you…that I might lose you."

"Mulder…" Scully breathed out and lifted her hand towards his face.

"When I heard you in that room, the way you spoke to him, I realised I might lose you. I don't know how to deal with that, Scully. I never will…" Mulder admitted.

"You don't have to, Mulder," Scully cupped his face and moved a little closer, her legs brushing against his towel.

"But if you could be happy…" Mulder tried again quietly.

"This wasn't about Daniel, Mulder, not for me. The feelings I had for him are still there, but they are young, and they are immature. They are a small part of the person I used to be…the person I was before I met you. When I said 'sometimes nothing happens for a reason' I was talking about us…about the road we've had to walk to get us to where we are today. The mistakes we've made along the way. I meant it when I told you that I wouldn't change a day…not one day I've had with you…because that might have changed our road. The road that brought us here."

Mulder looked sad, "Your fertility…your chance to be a mother…"

Scully smiled sadly, "Some women wait their whole lives to be mothers, but some choose not to have children at all…I think I always felt I might like to be a mother one day…but I never felt that it defined me as a person, or as a woman."

"Scully…" Mulder said softly.

"I fell in love, Mulder. I was never going to settle and marry in order to have a family…but I fell in love, and suddenly I could see myself having children…his children," a tear fell down Scully's cheek, she smiled sadly and brushed the tear away.

"Daniel…" Mulder stated with resignation.

Scully laughed lightly and rolled her eyes, "You have a beautiful mind, Mulder. But sometimes I do question your cognitive abilities…especially when I am trying to lead you to the point." She saw the light of hope flash in her partner's eyes and smiled. "I didn't ask anyone else to be the donor, Mulder, only you."

Mulder's breath caught and he stepped even closer, his hands slid over Scully's waist and bravely down to the skin on her thighs. "You want…?"

"You. Only you. Everything else will work itself out. There are other things I want, things I believe both of us want…but only one thing I need. He is standing right in front of me, I only pray that you feel the same way," Scully trailed off, her heart beating heavily in her chest, well aware that even though she could feel his love her gamble was still life-altering.

"God, Scully," Mulder breathed out and leaned down towards her. "You really…?"

"I am in love with you, Mulder, and I have been for a long time. This is nothing like what I felt with Daniel, this is real, it's solid, it's something I…" Scully didn't finish her thought because her mouth was suddenly filled with warm, soft, hungry Mulder.

Her body shuddered as his arms came around her waist and his hands gripped and pulled at her soft jersey. His tongue slid along her lips and then sucked at them a little before thrusting his tongue inside her mouth, rolling and exploring with the hunger she remembered from just a few weeks ago.

Only this time when she gently pushed at his chest Mulder didn't pull away in shock, this time he pulled her closer and rolled his hips against her warm belly.

She pushed again and pulled her mouth back a little. Opening her eyes she was greeted by the most erotic sight she had ever witnessed - Fox Mulder's breathless, hungry lust-filled face. His pupils were wide, his skin flushed and glowing, his mouth open and panting short puffs of warm Mulder scented air over her lips and face.

"Scully, please…" He leaned closer and his palms moved up to grip her ass firmly and then grind his solid cock against her core. "Please, I…"

Scully smiled, "I'm not pushing you away, Mulder, I'm just making a little…room…" she whispered and then sucked on his bottom lip a little, smiling at the groan that filled her mouth when her hand tugged open his towel.

"You're sure?" Mulder murmured hotly against her lips, his towel falling to the floor and his cock bouncing up between their bodies.

Scully felt his long, thick, hot length pressed against her, the fluid of his pre-come smearing a little below her chest and she groaned.

His hands slid up under the back of her top and his fingers danced along the clasp of her bra.

"Absolutely certain," she replied, then crossed her arms across her body before pulling her top up and tossing it on the floor.

"Fuck…" Mulder gasped and licked his lips, his gaze leaping around her body in a manner that reminded Scully of a pinball machine.

She smiled as he finally looked back into her eyes.

"You're so fucking beautiful, Scully. You're everything to me…"

Scully's heart skipped a beat and her stomach seemed to turn over. She didn't even realise she was crying until Mulder's thumbs were suddenly brushing the damp trails from under her eyes. "Please…please, don't cry…" he whispered and kissed her open mouth gently before brushing his lips over her cheeks.

"Happy tears," Scully smiled and then bit her lip, "…I'm so happy."

Mulder pulled back a little and looked at her with an expression of wonder and bliss, "I did that?"

Scully nodded and another couple of tears fell; "Only you…make love to me, Mulder?"

"Hell, yes..." Mulder whispered against her lips and then kissed her keenly again as he unhooked her bra, pulled it down her arms, and then tossed it to one side. "Can we lie down?" He asked, watching one of his own hands slide up and cover one of her breasts softly. When he felt her nipple tighten under his touch he looked up to her eyes and smiled.

She nodded and stepped backwards, breathlessly licking her lips when she felt his cock rub against her skin. Her hand moved down and wrapped firmly around him as she fell back and sat on the side of his bed.

Mulder's knees buckled when Scully immediately sucked the end of his cock and flicked her tongue along the underneath.

"Scully...wait!" Mulder growled and regretfully pulled back. "Won't last…" he admitted awkwardly and then wrapped his hand firmly around himself and took a breath. "Do you know how often I've thought of that?" He admitted, then he started to move forward again, pushing Scully carefully back onto his bed. He braced himself on one hand as he used the other to cup under her ass and pull them both up to the centre of his bed.

With her head now on one of his pillow Scully moved her face to the side and breathed in. "I didn't think you slept in here?" She asked with a serene smile on her face.

"I do…sometimes…" Mulder explained and raised his eyebrows.

She nodded, "The sheets, the pillow…they smell like you…" Scully explained.

"You like that?" Mulder asked, surprise obvious in his voice.

"You – it's my favourite scent in the world…sure beats bacon…" Scully smiled when Mulder lay comfortably between her legs, braced himself on his elbows and then leaned to run his nose along her hairline and then down her neck. "…or freshly baked bread…or roses…" She continued.

Mulder hummed and then licked along her collarbone, "I concur. You smell like...heaven…"

She smiled up at him and smirked, "Are we really doing this?"

Mulder smiled and nodded, "Oh hell, yeah. I've wanted you for so long…"

Scully laughed with joy and was about to speak again when Mulder quickly moved down her body and latched hungrily onto one of her breasts.

"Oh, my God!" Scully gasped and bucked her hips up off the bed, pushing her wet core up against his stomach and groaning as Mulder's mouth sucked and bit lightly at her sensitive nub.

He pulled up a little and met her eyes with a smile as he blew slowly over her wet skin and watched his partner shudder.

"Mulder, please…" she didn't even know what she was asking, but then rolled her eyes and dropped her head back as she felt his soft lips slowly trail down her stomach.

"Please," Scully gasped again and thrust her hips upwards.

"Are you wet for me?" Mulder asked boldly against her hip.

Scully groaned and dropped her face to one side; she breathed in the scent from his pillow again.

"How long?" Mulder asked his lips slowly making their way across the lacy band of her panties.

"Forever…" Scully gasped out, her teeth worrying her bottom lip.

"Forever?" Mulder asked seriously. His movement had paused and he looked up at her, clearly surprised.

"I've never wanted anything like this…never wanted anyone like you. I feel like I've been waiting for you my whole life…" Scully whispered truthfully.

Mulder blinked the tears out of his eyes and nodded, "I love you, Scully. Thank you…"

Scully was about to reply that she didn't want thanks for that, to tell him that the love and joy he had brought to her life had out weight their pain. He had made it all worthwhile.

But then his open, hot, wet mouth fell over her silk covered cunt and her mind loss all lucid thought.

Her body. His mouth.

Desire. Need.

"You taste so good…" Mulder murmured against her and then quickly pulled back, "…I want in!"

Scully gasped when Mulder gripped and tugged down her panties, only getting just passed her knees before pushing her legs apart and burying his face in her heat.

"Oh fuck…" Mulder murmured, the vibrations adding to the sensations of his lips, tongue and teeth as he feasted.

Scully had always found the phrase 'eating out' vulgar and unnecessary – but right now she felt, if not fully comprehended, that was only because of her past experiences.

Mulder was devouring her…his lips sucked, his teeth grazed, his tongue licked, flicked and…tasted. He hummed against her clit and Scully gasped and slid her fingers through his hair.

"Oh, my God…" She shuddered as her climax built beyond anything in her experience.

"So good…" Mulder murmured against her clit and then swiped his tongue through her folds, bottom to top, undulating his hips against his bed as he gorged on her desperately.

When Scully started to come to she felt Mulder kissing gently along the crease of her thigh and then over her belly, "You're perfect…" he hummed happily against her soft skin.

"Christ…Mulder…" She groaned and tugged him up towards her, "…come 'ere…"

Mulder grinned and pressed a tender kiss just below her belly button. He winked and then whispered, "One second…"

Scully looked confused but then smiled when she watched him moved down the bed and then pull up on his knees to carefully slide her panties down and off her legs. He lifted her feet and kissed along one arch slowly, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Mulder, I've been on my feet all day…" She started to argue.

He grinned and teasingly took her big toe into his mouth. "Even your feet are perfect," he gripped her toe lightly between his teeth.

Scully grinned broadly, "How is this so hot…yet still fun…?" She pulled upright and moved to straddle his waist as he sat back on his heels.

They both gasped when they felt the base of his straining cock against her clit, but then as she settled comfortably against him Mulder brought his hand up to cup her cheek and looked deeply into her eyes.

"You're my closest friend, Scully, the fact that you're also the love of my life is never going to change that. We've always felt safe in each other's arms..." his eyes twinkled and he brushed his lips against hers softly.

"So we already know the sex will be great…" Scully completed and grinned. She shifted against him and then looked down at his cock straining up towards her.

Mulder licked his lips, he felt her wetness flow over his balls and groaned as his cock slid further between Scully's soaking folds. He looked down and could see her swollen, glistening labia folded around the base of his cock.

"I want you…" Scully said softly, her lips trailing down from his temple.

"I'm yours…" Mulder whispered sincerely, "…so take me."

Scully looked up at him with a little surprise, smiled and then bit her bottom lip. She took a few seconds and then pushed up on her knees. She reached down to wrap a hand around his broad cock and squeezed a little before angling him towards her and then tipping her hips so that he came inline with her entrance.

"Ready?" Scully asked, looking into his eyes and swallowing hard.

"Forever," Mulder repeated, echoing her earlier words.

Scully nodded, acknowledging his words and then carefully pulled up on his shoulders and pushed down, the head of his cock slipping just inside her body.

"Oh fuck…that feels…you're so tight…" Mulder uttered out anxiously.

"It's been so long…" Scully closed her eyes as the sensations rolled over her.

"God…me too…" Mulder hissed as he pushed up a little and was now half buried inside his partner.

"No one?" Scully asked.

Mulder knew without checking that Scully wasn't referring to the early years of their partnership, that one night stand counted for nothing. He waited until she opened her eyes to look at him and shook his head firmly, "Never. I've loved you, Scully. Only you…"

Scully tearfully nodded as she felt Mulder fill her to the brim and then stretch for more. "Oh, God, Mulder," she hissed and rolled her hips against him. She took every last millimetre and then gripped her thighs around his waist tightly, her feet braced behind him on the bed.

Her nipples brushed against his chest hair and she groaned, her hips and spine flexing, begging for more.

"I love you…" Scully whispered and began to slowly roll her hips. The movement causing his cock to slide in and out about an inch.

The wetness of her core, combined with their sweat, was starting to cause a quiet sucking noise that Mulder immediately loved. He closed his eyes and focused on her soft damp skin, the scent of her hair, and the tight muscles squeezing his cock.

He felt those muscles flex and looked up to see Scully drop her head back, her mouth open.

"Close?" Mulder asked roughly and gripped her hips, his thighs pushing up and beginning to firmly counter her rolling hips.

"Mmmmm…" Scully hummed, her face was taut and her teeth dug into her lower lip.

"Need anything?" Mulder asked.

Scully's mouth opened in a soundless cry and her hips ground firmly against him as he felt her body quake.

Within seconds Scully's face dropped against his shoulder. She shivered with aftershocks, her mouth open and her teeth grazing and nipping his skin. She licked him hungrily and then kissed up his neck, "That was…I've never…"

Mulder grinned proudly, "Does that mean you aren't finished with me yet?" He teased happily and then cringed when she laughed and her internal muscles clenched his cock.

"Never…" She replied with tears and laughter in her voice.

Mulder kissed her lips gently and then ran his mouth across to her ear. "Can we…?" He whispered.

Scully opened her eyes and saw him glance at the bed; she smiled and brought her lips to his ear. After grazing his lobe a little with her teeth she whispered hotly, "Take me, Mulder. Fuck me hard…"

Mulder growled, pushed up on his knees and then flipped Scully onto her back. He slipped out of her warmth briefly, but then pulled up one leg to open her wide, held her firmly under one thigh and then forcefully thrust home.

"Gahhhh!" Scully gasped.

Mulder looked up nervously, "Did I hurt you?"

Scully smiled and shook her head quickly, "You feel amazing…"

Mulder's mouth covered hers, his hips starting to pull back slowly and then drive back inside.

"You're tighter than my fist…" Mulder growled and buried his face in her shoulder as he thrust hard and fast. He closed his eyes, her cunt seeming to grip him even tighter with every thrust.

"Never felt...this full…" Scully groaned and swore that her insides were being rearranged by what felt like a log pummelling her insides like a jackhammer. He felt amazing.

"We're perfect…you're mine now…only mine…" Mulder growled feeling his orgasm build and shoot around his entire body.

Scully felt his thrusts become uneven and gasped when another orgasm hummed through her as his cock began to pump her full of his essence.

Mulder fell like a dead weight on top of her and spent the next couple of minutes dining lazily on her neck; sucking and licking...basking in her taste as he came down from his high.

"Wow…" Mulder murmured against her after a few minutes.

"Can we move onto our sides?" She asked gently.

"Shit…am I squashing you…?" Mulder moved quickly and then groaned when his cock slipped out of her wet core.

Scully moved closer and snuggled into Mulder's side as he lay next to her, "I loved your weight on me, Mulder, I just needed a little air…"

Mulder wrapped her tightly in his arms and kissed over her forehead, still breathing deeply…as if only her scent was reminding him that this wasn't a dream.

She smiled and closed her eyes against his chest for several minutes.

"I love you…so fucking much…" Mulder whispered softly, almost sounding surprised by his own feelings.

Scully giggled and snuggled closer, "Would you think it strange if I left for a while?"

Mulder pulled back and looked at her, clearly bemused, "Left? The bed? Or the apartment?"

Scully smiled at his concern and leaned to kiss his chest. "You'll probably think it's stupid…but I have no clothes…and we have work in the morning…"

He shook his head, clearly confused.

"I'm thinking I might drive home, I'm a little hyped up anyway. I'll pick up a change of clothes and some toiletries…makeup for work…" Scully explained.

"So you're coming back…?" Mulder looked relieved.

"Always," Scully confirmed and stretched up to kiss his lips.

"We could leave early in the morning? Or I could go for you…?" Mulder suggested amiably.

"It's not that late…" Scully pointed out and rolled to lie on her back.

Mulder glanced down at her chest, then propped up on his elbow and looked down at her. "You're sure you want to go out? It's windy out there…"

Scully smiled and leaned to kiss him, "I'll be fine…you sleep. I promise when you wake up in the morning I'll be right here."

He smiled and nodded, "If that's what you want…"

"To wake up next to you?" She smiled. "Yes, that's what I want."

Mulder nodded and then pouted a little, "I don't wanna let you go…"

Scully smiled and kissed him again before standing. She leaned over to lift some sheets from his messed up bed and throw them haphazardly over him. "Sleep," she directed with mock authority and then lifted her hand to tuck a strand of messed up hair behind her ear.

Mulder looked sleepily up and down his partner's naked body and smiled. "You really are fuckin' gorgeous," he observed sleepily. Then he fell back against the bed, pulled the sheets up a little and closed his eyes.

Scully dressed quickly.

It was only when Scully looked at herself in the mirror that for the first time in a few hours she really thought of Daniel and what they had shared, the love she had felt for him, the pain in his eyes when she told him she was leaving.

She tucked her hair behind her ears and tried to brush away the thought, this was not a time to look back with sadness about what could have been…the love she had felt with Daniel was real…but it had paled into insignificance when compared to what she felt for the man sleeping in the next room.

Walking through to the bedroom again she looked at Mulder and reflected on the fact that she could have been happy with Daniel, truly happy...but then she may never have met Mulder, and every single layer of emotion in her life…her pain, her love, her joy and her sadness…would always have been muted because of that unknown void.

She slipped on her jacket and looked at Mulder. She thought of lost love…and gained love…then walked towards the door. A tear slipped silently down her cheek and she smiled.

* * *

Mulder woke in the glow of the bright morning sun, he immediately rolled to his right and then grinned. He spooned up cosily behind Scully; his hand tucked around her waist. He pulled her close, his nose buried deep into her hair, his hand sliding up under her t-shirt to cup her breast.

"Clothing...?" Mulder murmured quietly against her ear and then kissed behind it gently.

Scully grinned, her eyes remaining closed. "It seemed dreadfully audacious, crawling naked into my lover's bed in the middle of the night."

Mulder laughed lightly and thrust his hard cock against her panty covered ass, "For you, Scully, clothing is always optional..."

She turned to face him, her lips brushing his lightly, and then she hooked her leg up over his thigh, "Morning, Mulder..."

"Mornin', Scully..." Mulder repeated, the joy apparent on his face.


End file.
